Nameless
by Aleja Maggie
Summary: Edward Cullen es un solitario, que se encuentra con un enigma de mujer llamada Isabella, con un pasado doloroso y con un corazón que no se permite volver a amar, hasta que el encanto y el amor de este hombre hacen que su armadura caiga definitivamente.
1. Chapter 1

El primer capitulo! Que emoción!

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble y talentosa **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Edward, estudio penúltimo año de secundaria, amo leer, y escuchar música clásica, mi pasión es tocar el piano aunque también toco la guitarra... En el instituto no tengo amigos, solo mis hermanos Alice y Emmett y sus respectivas parejas Jasper y Rosalie, pues todos los demás estudiantes son unos falsos que viven de apariencias y engaños hechos por ellos mismos... No aguanto la gente así! Y no hay nadie en todo el instituto que no tenga bobadas en su cabeza (se me da muy bien saber que piensan las personas). No tengo novia pues las mujeres que se acercan a mi solo lo hacen por mi apariencia, nadie se toma la molestia de conocerme, de saber que me gusta y me disgusta, mis pasiones y frustraciones, como dije solo les importa lo superficial.

En el pueblo en que vivimos mi familia y yo hay poca gente y eso incrementa la insistencia de algunas mujeres conmigo, al punto de quererme mudar! Pero me gustan los lugares apartados de la civilización, con mucha vegetación y bosques profundos... Así que aguantare y las ignorare hasta que encuentren a otro al cual molestar.

Se podría decir que soy un poco complicado y hasta exigente! Pero solo se lo que quiero y no me conformare con menos.

Hoy es el primer día de escuela después de las vacaciones de mitad de ano, que habían sido mis mejores vacaciones! Todos los días leía un libro diferente, incluso leía 3 libros en un mismo día, gracias a la extensa biblioteca de mi padre! O me sentaba en el piano a componer algo para mi madre Esme. No me gustaba salir de casa, aunque mis hermanos regularmente me sacaban de casa engañado, alegando viajes al bosque... No sabia que era lo importante de salir, simplemente ver a las mismas personas de la escuela en un lugar diferente no era nada interesante. Pero en este caso mis hermanos se habían ido de viaje a florida así que la casa era para mi solo! Mi refugio, mi castillo, mi fortaleza!

El día en el instituto fue lo mismo que todos los días, chicos aburridos a la izquierda, chicas aburridas al frente y mis hermanos a la derecha, pero en esta ocasión había un pequeño cambio, había una nueva estudiante en el instituto, que raro, un poco tarde para ingresar, pero no importaba, el cotilleo estudiantil había llegado a mi y según decían era una chica de Phoenix, así que probablemente estaba bronceada y era jugadora de voleibol o animadora, no me tome la molestia ni de averiguar su nombre...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble y talentosa **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia es mía.

Nameless Cap 2 El Comienzo

Era momento de la última hora de clase, biología, ya me sentía en casa leyendo el libro que había comenzado ayer, me deje llevar por mi imaginación y empecé a fantasear viendo las imperfecciones en la pared del salón. De un momento a otro el asiento contiguo al mió hizo un ruido bastante fuerte sacándome de mis pensamientos, generalmente nadie se sienta a mi lado, la mesa de laboratorio es para mi solo, pero ahora había una chica delgada, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, su perfume llego a mi y quede intrigado, era un olor delicioso... Me aclare la garganta para que me mirara y poder presentarme, pero no lo hizo, esto me intrigo mas, así que le toque un hombro e hice que se volteara, y así lo hizo, lo que no esperaba era la sorpresa que sentiría, su cara me dejo petrificado en mi silla, tenia una belleza tan exquisita! Y sus ojos! Profundos, color chocolate, me quede mirándolos durante bastante tiempo hasta que ella rompió el silencio y pregunto:

-necesitas algo?

Me tomo mas de 5 minutos articular palabra, en lo único que podía pensar era en que esos ojos me miraban.

-ehhhh... Pues, este, yo, ammm... Me llamo Edward, muchos gusto.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Isabella pero soy solo Bella para los amigos.

-así que eres nueva?

Eso era obvio! Por eso nos estábamos presentado! Agh no sabia que había ocurrido en mi cabeza, ahora todo era un caos!

-ehh si, por eso hasta hoy me ves.

-cierto, cierto...

No sabía que mas decir, quería seguir esa conversación con todas mis fuerzas, pero no se me ocurría nada, y ella empezaba a voltearse, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-supiste que hay una muchacha nueva en el instituto? Dicen que viene de Phoenix, opino que debe estar bastante bronceada! No quiero ni imaginarme como mantendrá ese color aqui, en el lugar más lluvioso de todo el país!

Me reí con ganas, quería hacerla reír, escuchar su risa, debería ser un sonido celestial... Pero en lugar de eso entrecerró los ojos y me miro con rabia.

-soy yo! Yo vengo de Phoenix y no te preocupes no estoy bronceada ni espero estarlo.

Se volteo y no me miro más... Pero que estupido soy! Por que no pregunte el nombre de la estudiante nueva para así saber que era ella y no estropearlo todo desde el principio!

-oye lo siento!

Fue lo único que pude decirle, se volteo y me miro por un largo rato. Hasta que al fin dijo:

-pues que mas da, no todo el mundo puede pensar igual ni tener el mismo nivel de inteligencia.

Que acababa de decir? Me comparo con el resto de estudiantes? Siempre creí que yo destacaba pero lo que decía era cierto, me comporte como uno de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble y talentosa **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia es mía.

Nameless Cap 3 La Salida

Ed: discúlpame por favor, déjame compensar lo tonto que he sido hoy, vamos a tomar un café en la tarde...

Lo pensó bastante hasta que finalmente dijo

Bella: ok, soy nueva y debería conocer donde están las tiendas aquí.

Perfecto! Tendría una cita con ella...

Ed: perfecto, paso a recogerte a las 5.

Bella: ok, aunque primero deberías saber donde vivo no?

Pero que había hecho esta mujer en mi cabeza! Ahora no hacía nada más que comportarme y pensar de manera incoherente!

Ed: tienes razón, donde vives?

Bella: en la casa de el jefe de policía, el es mi padre, sabes dónde queda?

Ohhh que si lo sabía? Mi padre y su padre eran grandes amigos! Ya tenía una excusa para verla!

Ed: si, aunque no sabía que el jefe de policía Swan tuviera una hija...

Bella: si, no habla mucho de mí.

Sonó el timbre de salida y casi me caigo del asiento del susto!

Bella: hahaha nos vemos en la tarde Edward...

Se despidió y solo pude observar con la boca abierta a esa hermosa mujer que se alejaba de mí...

Llegue a mi casa, eran las 4 así que tendría tiempo para prepararme, vestirme adecuadamente y planear una conversación, no es por nada pero quería impresionar a esta chica, quería que sintiera lo que las demás chicas del instituto sienten por mí. La necesitaba! Ella era lo que yo había buscado en todas las chicas de este pueblo! Ella era mi futuro, de eso estaba seguro!

A las 5 en punto estaba frente a su casa, salí del auto y golpee su puerta un par de veces, abrió su padre.

Ed: Jefe Swan buenas tardes

Charlie: Edward como estas? Tu padre está bien?

Ed: Esta perfecto señor, muchas gracias.

Charlie: perfecto, que haces aquí entonces?

Ed: vine a recoger a Bella para llevarla a tomar un café, y que conozca mas el pueblo.

Charlie: muy bien, nada mejor que mi hija saliendo con el mejor chico de este pueblo, diviértanse mucho!

Para ese entonces bella bajaba las escaleras y nos miraba.

Bella: claro papa, nos divertiremos montones...

Había escuchado el tono sarcástico? De verdad dudaba que yo fuera un chico genial?

Salimos de la casa y se subió al auto sin dejar que yo le abriera la puerta, debería aprender a dejarse tratar de una manera más cortes!

Me subí al auto lo más rápido posible, quería estar con ella de inmediato y no perder ningún segundo de su compañía!

Encendí el auto, y empecé a andar despacio, la miraba constantemente así que tenía que tener mas precauciones de las normales

Bella: esperas llegar a algún lugar algún día? Esta velocidad me está dando sueno.

Dijo en el tono más antipático posible, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir esas mariposas en el estomago...

Ed: ya casi llegamos. Dije con la sonrisa más amigable del mundo.

No dejaba de verla, la lleve a el mejor café del pueblo, gracias a mi padre el dinero no había sido un problema, le abrí la puerta del auto y la guie hasta la entrada del local, ni se inmuto al ver mi sonrisa de felicidad, entramos y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesita cerca a la ventana trasera del local, tenía una vista hermosa, una mesera de ropa bastante atrevida se acerco a nosotros.

Camarera: Hola, soy Felicia en que puedo servirles?

Me miro directamente al decir ese final de frase, que mujer más imprudente! No se daba cuenta que Bella estaba aquí? Mirando un poco mal a la camarera le dije:

Ed: dos cafés, uno light para la señorita.

Probablemente ella estaría cuidando su figura, pero me equivocaba.

Bella: no, yo quiero un chocolate con malvaviscos y crema batida por encima.

Quede impresionado! Wau, un chocolate, después de que la camarera se retirara, me acerque a ella y le pregunte

Ed: no estás cuidando tu figura? Acaso no todas las mujeres lo hacen?

Bella: neh! Para nada, es lo que menos me importa.

WAO! Dios había creado esta mujer especialmente para mí. Solo le faltaba ser graciosa, que le guste la música y ame leer, y no me quedaría con la intriga, así que empecé el cuestionario

Ed: y que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Bella: leer, escribir y tocar el violín! Amo tocar el violín!

No lo podía creer, era perfecta para mí! Esto debía ser un regalo del cielo y yo lo aprovecharía.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble y talentosa **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia es mía.

Nameless Cap 4 Cuestionario

Ed: increíble! Y porque vivías en Phoenix? Tú sabes, no parece que hubieras vivido allí.

Bell: a mi madre le encanta el sol, así que escogió uno de los lugares más soleados del país, aunque yo soy más de bosques...

Esta mujer no podía ser real, así que decidí tocar su mano para comprobarlo, pero apenas la toque ella retiro su mano. En ese momento llego la camarera con nuestras ordenes, yo bebí mi café alegremente mientras ella comía los malvaviscos con la mano, en ningún momento uso la cuchara y eso me gusto, era descomplicada.

Le pregunte sobre sus libros favoritos y música predilecta, contesto todas mis preguntas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que le pregunte por sus experiencias amorosas y simplemente me dijo "no quiero hablar nunca de eso" eso me sorprendió, pero yo le daría lo que quisiera, y si no quería hablar de ello, jamás tocaría el tema.

Subimos de nuevo al auto, le di un paseo por el pueblo, mostrándole los lugares importantes y los que yo prefería.

En la noche la deje en su casa, estaba esperando algo de ella, cualquier cosa, me conformaba con un beso en la mejilla, quería tocar su piel... Pero en lugar de eso dijo adiós y se bajo del auto como alma que lleva el diablo. La verdad no me importo, estaba feliz de tener su aroma en el auto. Me quede allí bastante tiempo, hasta que toco la ventana del auto y me dijo:

Bella: deberías estar ya en casa, que sigues haciendo aquí? Dijo bastante enfadada.

Me sonroje, era cierto, había pasado más de media hora, me despedi y me dirigí a casa.

Al llegar, tenía una sonrisa inmensa en mi rostro, y prohibí a mis hermanos subirse a mi auto, quería preservar su fragancia en el. Camine despacio a la salita que estaba vacía y donde estaba mi piano, y empecé a dejar volar mi felicidad con cada nota, estaba eufórico, mi corazón estaba lleno de felicidad.

Al otro día de escuela pensé que nuestra amistad había cambiado, pues ahora éramos más cercanos entre nosotros, pero no era así, estaba aun más distante. Le pregunte si la salida de ayer no había sido de su agrado y dijo que todo había salido bien, pero que necesitaba su espacio, así que solo nos veíamos en biología y cuando mi padre visitaba el suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble y talentosa **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia es mía.

Nameless Cap 5 Esperanzas

Aunque no perdí mis esperanzas, la invite a todos lados, fuimos a cine, vimos algunas películas románticas pero no le gustaban y hacia mala cara, así que decidí que viéramos películas de acción, y al menos se sentaba mas gustosa en su asiento.

La lleve al teatro en port angeles, una comedia divertidísima, no mostro ni un signo de alegría.

La lleve a comer en los mejores restaurantes y después de cada salida, ella era aun más distante. En una ocasión, cuando cumplíamos 6 meses de conocernos, la lleve a un concierto de música clásica, estuve seguro de que le encanto, pues había un brillo maravilloso en sus ojos, en ese momento, le di un beso en la mejilla y ella se alejo abruptamente.

- que haces?. Me dijo algo sobresaltada.

- Bella, solo es un beso en la mejilla, cálmate.

-no me voy a calmar! No te he dado permiso de que lo hagas, yo no debería estar aquí.

-claro que si debes estar aquí, tu lugar en el mundo es junto a mí, no te has dado cuenta después de todo este tiempo?

Se quedo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Le acaricie la mejilla, se alejo un poco

-ddde quuee habbblas?. Tartamudeo.

-Bella, te amo, tú eres mi futuro, y estoy seguro de ello.

Le dije acercándome un poco a ella, no estaba preparado para lo que paso después.

Bella se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso de la manera más tierna y ardiente del mundo, no paraba de mover sus labios contra los míos y de enredar sus dedos en mi pelo, puse mis manos en su cintura y ella se acerco mas a mi cuerpo, al punto de que pude sentir cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mío. Estaba tan feliz, pero aun no entendía que había pasado. Acaricie su espalda y bese su cuello, con cada beso ella se estremecía y me abrazaba más fuerte, seguimos besándonos al ritmo de la música clásica hasta que nuestros pulmones pidieron aire, nos separamos un poco y ella susurro

-yo también te amo Edward, todo este tiempo te he amado más que a mi vida, mil veces te amo y que el cielo nos envidie.

Y volvió a besarme. Esta noche había sido perfecta.

Al acabarse el concierto fuimos a mi auto para ir a casa, ella tomo mi mano y beso mis labios, de la manera más tierna y llena de amor del mundo, se recostó en mi hombro y durmió todo el camino a su casa con una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios. Me alegre, éramos increíblemente felices juntos.

Al llegar a su casa no quise despertara así que la lleve en mis brazos, era bastante tarde así que su padre no opuso resistencia y me dejo ir hasta su habitación, la puse en su cama y bese su frente, en ese momento abrió sus bellos ojos, murmuro mi nombre, sonrió y se lanzo a besarme de nuevo. Me lanzo a su cama y me abrazo con sus brazos y sus piernas, siguió besándome hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida.

Esta Bella era muy diferente a la que había conocido en 6 meses, pero eso me hacia amarla aun mas y saber que ella me amaba igual ensanchaba mi corazón de una manera increíble.

No creí amar tanto a una persona como amaba a Bella...


	6. Chapter 6

Nameless Cap 6 Amor

Me fui directo a casa y al llegar mi padre me esperaba despierto, aunque cuando vio la sonrisa en mis labios solo me sonrió y me abrazo. Cada uno fue a su habitación y yo me acosté en mi cama mirando la luna, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día, todo había sido perfecto!

Al día siguiente, domingo gracias al cielo, me desperté bastante tarde, las 11 de la mañana, fui al baño, me mire en el espejo, mi pelo parecía un nido de pájaros, aunque no me importo, no me quite la pijama (unos bóxers y una camisa) y baje a desayudar, mi hermano Emmett empezó a reírse

-que mosca te pico? Le pregunte

-no me pasa nada, solo que quiero ver tu cara cuando estés en la cocina.

Qué raro era mi hermano... Aun así no le di importancia y baje. Apenas entre en la cocina, me quede congelado. Bella estaba sentada justo en mi puesto y me miraba, soltó una risita y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Hola Ed. Me dijo

No supe que responder, solo sabía que tenía una sonrisa inmensa en mi cara por verla en mi casa, en mi silla, en mi vida.

Mama se volteo y también empezó a reírse. -cariño, que ha pasado en tu cabeza? Hubo alguna pelea allí? Mira tu pelo!

-mama lo siento pero es domingo y no me peinare antes de desayunar. Y le sonreí más abiertamente.

-entendido, podrás desayunar con Bella, su padre la trajo esta mañana.

Un minuto, hace cuanto tiempo Bella estaba en mi casa? Porque nadie me había despertado!

-llegaste hace mucho Bella? Porque nadie me despertó!

-no llegue hace mucho. Respondió Bella sin quitar su mirada de la mía. Y lo que pasa es que quería despertarte yo, pero cuando fui a tu habitación, te veías muy lindo dormido así que te di 5 minutos más, bueno varios minutos mas. Se sonrojo... Amaba cuando se sonrojaba!

-bueno chicos basta de charla, a desayunar.

Me senté a lado de Bella y disimuladamente tome su mano, ella la apretó fuerte y no me soltó.

Mama salió de la cocina a buscar a los demás, en ese instante, solo estaba Bella para mí, así que me voltee, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese. Ella respondió poniendo sus manos en mi cuello y luego en mi cabello, nos besamos mucho tiempo y apasionadamente, hasta que mis tripas rugieron. Ella se separo con una sonrisa, me dio un beso corto y me susurro al oído que me amaba, tomo una de mis manos y empezó a desayunar, no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Empecé a desayunar también, cuando terminamos, los demás entraron así que salimos y nos fuimos a la sala. Mama me grito desde la cocina

-espero que no te quedes en esas fachas todo el día y menos si Bella esta aquí!

Puse mis ojos en blanco y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, no sin antes darle un gran beso a Bella.

Cuando baje, ella me esperaba en la sala, le di un beso más corto y le pregunte

-que quieres hacer hoy?

-lo que quieras, soy toda tuya!

Esas palabras me gustaban más de lo que creí.


End file.
